


Demons

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: DC Poetry [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Earth 11 (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce please save your kids, Death, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Gen, God I hate him, No Beta, Poetry, Ra's al Ghul is a dickhead, Somebody kill Ra's this instant, angsty, but they get resurrected, introspective, we die like athanasia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: short poems about the al Ghuls
Relationships: Ali al Ghul & Talia Kane, Dusan al Ghul & Mara al Ghul, Dusan al Ghul/Mara al Ghul's Mother, Earth-11 Kathy Kane & Talia Kane, Earth-11 Kathy Kane/Ali al Ghul, Melisande al Ghul/Ra's al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul/Aleksandr Ivanovich Gurenko, Ra's al Ghul & Athanasia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Dusan al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul & Mara al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul & Nyssa al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul/Amina Raatko, Ra's al Ghul/Dusan al Ghul's Mother, Ra's al Ghul/Nyssa al Ghul's Mother, Ra's al Ghul/Sora | Ra's al Ghul's Wife, Talia Kane/Laurel Kent, Talia al Ghul & Athanasia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Poetry [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. The Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkfistfights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/gifts).



> For Tee who got me interested in the al Ghuls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about Ra's first wife Sora

Sora was graceful

Desired by all

Yet, her love was for one boy only

Her Rahim

They were happy

And then the Prince came

And killed her


	2. The Unfavorite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Nyssa al Ghul's mother

She is his second

And she hates him

She flees from him

And hides

Her child will not know

The cruelty that she has

It's for naught

He finds her

And she is killed


	3. The Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about Dusan's mother and is primarily based on my headcanons for her

She is his third

He loves her

He breaks his rules for her

She is allowed to live

When their son is defective

He spares her

Exiling her

She raises her son

He grows up 

Knowing love


	4. The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about Melisande, Talia's mother

She is born wealthy

She grows up in a foreign land

She is a free spirit

Fascinated by the world's wonders

He meets her

He is enraptured by her

And she by him

They marry

They live

Free from burdens

She has her child

He forgives her for the daughter

He permits her to be involved

In his child's life

She adores her daughter

And loves her husband


	5. The Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa's poem

She is the daughter of a madman and his trapped wife

She is born far away from her mother's prison

She grows up hiding herself

She marries her childhood friend

It's for safety

And she wants to be a mother

Her daughters are born

They are perfect

Then she is trapped 

No way out

She watches as her family burns

Her father comes

He abandons her to burn 

She does not burn

She survives

And she hides her legacy

She finds him

Demands training

He acquiesces 

She plots against him

As she watches her legacy

Grow from afar

She watches her legacy die

She is ready for war


	6. The Selected

She is born to proud parents

She's raised to be perfect

She learns Aikido

And excels at it

She catches the eye of Ra's

He picks her for his son

She is forced to marry

She is hesitant at first

But grows to love him

The birth of Mara

Is her happiest moment

Her daughter is stolen from her

By Ra's soon after

She is separated from her family

She weeps and pleads 

But is denied

She dies far away from her family

Her daughter grows never knowing her

And her husband misses her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is about Mara's mother and is primarily based on my headcanons for her


	7. The Dutiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia's poem

Talia is born to loving parents

She grows thinking 

She is to be her father's heir

She is wrong

She is to be the heir's bride

The knowledge stings

But she falls for the heir

Regardless

She is with child

When she lies to her love

He leaves her and she cries

Her heart is broken

But she remains loyal

Her son is born

And she adores him

Her father takes her son

And makes him a weapon

Talia plots to save her son

She saves him by sending him away


	8. The Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusan's poem

Dusan knows he is not his father's favorite

He should be dead

But his father spared him

So he tries to be perfect

He ignores his defect

He marries the woman his father picks

He ends up loving her

He has a daughter

And he misses her

He searches for his wife

And finds her gone


	9. The Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's poem

He is raised to be the perfect heir

A vessel for his grandfather

His mother rejects the plan

And saves him

He finds a home with his father

His father dies

He withdraws

And is only coaxed out

By the promise of Robin

He becomes a hero

His father returns

He is happy


	10. The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athanasia's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you StephCassShipper for your eternal support as I wrote this.

Her mother hides her the minute she's born

She is raised to kill

When her mother sends her son away

The girl is kept at her mother's side

She knows violence

And she hates it

She is killed once

It's an accident

Her mother brings her back

She is changed

She knows violence

And she likes it

She meets her brother

In a prison

Hands covered in blood

She is loyal to her grandfather

She serves him

She meets her father

On the battlefield

And tries to kill him

There's an explosion

She dies once more

Her father never knows her

Her grandfather orders her brought back

She is alive again

And she yearns for more blood

She points a gun at one brother

She stabs the other

They leave her trapped

Trapped with a madman

Her grandfather abandons her

She has failed him

She is sentenced for execution

It is not to be

Her mother saves her again

Talia lets her choose her path

She chooses revenge

She attacks her father

Ranting and angry

He apologizes for not knowing

She doesn't believe him

Even after her grandfather's abandonment 

She is still loyal

Why?

Because he raised her

Her plan fails

She is imprisoned once more

She is sixteen

Has died twice

Has hands covered in blood

Yet Alfred still tries to save her

Even when her father thinks she is lost


	11. The Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara time!

Mara is born to loving parents

But her childhood is far from happy

Her grandfather takes her

He takes a sweet baby girl

And he twists her into a bloodthirsty monster

He pits her against her cousin

The rivalry costs her an eye

She is vengeful

She becomes her grandfather's executioner

She tries to win his love

And fails every time

She is always second best

When she is thirteen

She has her trial

Her mark is Robin

Her hated cousin

She is all too eager to kill him

Her anger makes her reckless

She fails at her trial

Her troops turns on her

She is given a choice

She never gets to make it

Ra's decides for her

She is his pawn after all


	12. The Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talia Kane is from Earth 11 and was a last minute addition
> 
> She's from DC's Very Merry Multiverse #1
> 
> She stole my heart

Talia Kane is born to happy parents

Her father is a demon

Her mother is a hero

She is raised to be Robin

She meets a girl

They become inseparable 

Talia is in love

She is lucky

Laurel reciprocates 

They are unstoppable 


End file.
